ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Maga-Orochi
1= |-| 2= is a kaiju from Ultraman Orb. A giant space kaiju that devoured every star in its path, it was put to sleep by Zoffy in the ancient times before being awakened by Jugglus Juggler through the use of the 6 Kaiju Cards of the other King Demon Beasts and Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card in the present day. Although it seemingly died for good after its destruction by Ultraman Orb's Thunder Breaster form, Maga-Orochi was simply a juvenile state, and its spirit had actually descended into the Earth's crust, maturing into its adult state, . This form is the final and most powerful monster to appear in the series. *Subtitle: *Magata Subtitle: History Ultraman Orb Maga-Orochi In history, it was known to have devoured countless planets and kidnapped a beautiful princess by the name of Tamayura, until it was defeated by a warrior of light. Since then, the princess used the warrior's power to keep the seal of Maga-Orochi from being awakened, and was heralded as the protector of the forbidden forest. In present times, Jugglus Juggler used his Dark Ring, along with his King Demon Beast Kaiju Cards, to summon a giant glowing meteor from the ground. The meteor's dark energy was restrained by the protective seal of Zoffy's Ultra Fusion Card, until the mastermind used Ultraman Belial's card to completely negate the former's power. The meteor burst and revealed the Great King Demon Beast Maga-Orochi, which immediately began to rampage towards the city. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb and used all of its available forms to date, ranging from Spacium Zeperion to Hurricane Slash, and finally Burnmite but the King Demon Beast rejuvenated itself in seconds and inflicting great damage to him. Devoid of energy and unable to carry on, Orb’s form evaporated into particles and Gai was reverted back into his human form, falling unconscious from the over-exertion. With Orb out of his way, Maga-Orochi continued to lay waste to the city while Jugglus Juggler stole Gai's Ultra Fusion Card Holder. Having destroyed the majority of the city, Maga-Orochi decided to lie down and rest. But the monster's vitals and brain activity were rapidly increasing while it was sleeping, according to Shin's Biological Activity Analyzer. After regaining its energy, the monster woke up and continued its warpath of destruction. When it noticed Gai trying to transform for the second time, it tried to kill him, but Princess Tamayura used her powers to keep the monster at bay in an effort to buy Gai some time to transform. Maga-Orochi overwhelmed Tamayura's magical powers and obliterated her with his Maga-Thunderclap. Enraged at the princess's disappearance, Gai was able to draw on his anger to finally summon Ultraman Belial and complete his transformation to Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. Unlike his previous forms, Orb's Thunder Breaster form possessed the power to fight the Great King Demon Beast head-on, fighting in full retaliation to the point of severing its tail. Harnessing the light and dark energies of Zoffy and Belial, Orb unleashed his Zedcium Ray for the grand finale, a beam powerful enough to knock back the monster and eventually destroy it in a fiery explosion. Bearing witness to this unexpected outcome, Jugglus Juggler became extremely furious that this powerful kaiju he resurrected was not able to defeat Orb for good. Maga-Orochi's Tail Maga-Orochi's severed tail was kept by Jugglus as part of the components to create Zeppandon, the other two being Zetton and Pandon's Kaiju Cards. During the second fight between the then notorious fusion Ultra and the fusion Kaiju, Juggler's choice to have made Orochi's tail a component of the latter proved to be a grave mistake, one that led to Zeppandon's, and his, downfall. After Orb saved the SSP, Naomi kept to her promise and "saved" Orb, allowing him to retrieve the Orbcalibur from Orochi's tail and unsealing Orb's Origin form, which he then used to defeat Zeppandon. Magata no Orochi Soon, it was revealed that when Maga-Orochi was seemingly resting before it lost to Orb, it was giving its life to Earth. Its presence was sensed by many aliens that hidden on Earth to go back to space. This presence was also sensed by Juggler's Serpent-Hearted Blade but after failing to defeat Orb in their gigantic proportions, he allowed himself to be captured by VTL and inform humanity of their own impending doom. Orochi's reawakening took effect once more, resulted in rising temperatures, aliens leaving Earth in UFOs, aquatic kaiju coming ashore, subterranean kaiju dying suddenly, unusual storms and buildings sinking around the Tokyo Tower. He also informs them that Orochi is nearing the Tokyo Tower and inform them to destroy it in its chrysalis state, but when they did so with Spiner-R1 missile, the explosion instead unleashed Magata no Orochi onto the world, just as how Juggler expected. It rampaged throughout the city and began to cause mass destruction, along with using numerous attacks from past King Demon Beasts as it began to consume the Earth. After interrogating Juggler, Gai took immediate action and transformed into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster once more, seeing as how that form defeated Maga-Orochi before. When said form prove ineffective, he utilized Orb Origin and fire Orb Supreme Calibur but the monster literally ate his energy beam and ended the fight with Orochi penetrating Orb's Color Timer, rendering him untransformed. With Orb defeated, Orochi continues its rampage while facing against Z-VTOL fighters. After confronting Juggler, Gai transformed into Orb, using Spacium Zeperion and Burnmite before assuming Orb Origin. When the Ultraman's Color Timer began to blink, Magata no Orochi was about to finish him off for good, but then, Jugglus Juggler, who was convinced by Naomi Yumeno to do the right thing, turned giant sized and slashed at the monster. At that moment, Orb and Jugglus finally reunited in battle and took on the kaiju together by dodging and blocking it's attacks and attacking it with their swords. However, the Ultimate King Demon Beast was still standing and knocked the two warriors down with an enhanced tackle. Meanwhile Shin and Jetta found out that when Maga-Orochi was giving its life to Magata no Orochi, the transfer was interrupted by a sacred tree, resulted in the lower right part of Magata no Orochi being incomplete and easily exposed, specifically on a point behind the kaiju's jaw, and the Z-VTOLs were able to expose the weak spot. Hearing it, the two warriors came at it and hit that area with their respective enhanced punches, but the Demon Beast ensnared Juggler with his tentacles and used him as a shield from Orb, yet Jugglus encouraged Orb to shoot his most light ray at the monster anyway. With that taken care of, Ultraman Orb finally eradicated Magata no Orochi (and Jugglus Juggler supposedly) with the assisted power of his Fusion Cards, resulting in the same explosion that occurred 108 years ago in Rusalka. As he flew away, Juggler appeared to have survived the explosion, watching his human form Gai departing. Trivia *An illustration of the prototype version of Magata no Orochi shows that his body type is actually based on humanoid, nearing close to its original form. The left shoulder had a head on it, a possibly stretchable/moveable right arm which has a monster head and had a visible mouth located in his stomach. Its initial Kaiju Card is depicted to bear the element instead of . **The current design of Magata no Orochi was made by Fuyuki Shimada, who excluded its arms in order to give its giant mouth a better motion by having the suit actor to move it. *Maga-Orochi's Maga Thunderclap ability uses the same sound effect as Zaigorg's Red Lightning Ray. Interestingly, both attacks are quite similar. *The way Magata no Orochi defeated Orb, is similar to Ultraman Tiga's final kaiju: Gatanozoa's. Both of them defeated the Ultra with the beam that can penetrate through the Ultra body. The only difference is; Tiga's defeat is causing him to turn into statue, while Orb is only reverted back to human form. *The Orbcalibur being found within Maga-Orochi's tail references the , one of the three , alongside the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama. Kusanagi was originally found within one the Yamata no Orochi's severed tails after it was slain by the storm god Susanoo, after said tail mysteriously shatters his previous sword. **Further tying to this, Magata no Orochi's name is derived from . The total of ancient King Demon Beast were 7 and combining them granting the total of eight heads all together. *Magata no Orochi's tentacles (which was from its blood vein-like features) is confirmed to be from Maga-Tanothor by Kiyotaka Taguchi in his Twitter account. *In the original toy catalog release, Magata no Orochi was mistaken by many fans to be a combination of Maga-Orochi and Maga-Tanothor, due to their names. Magata no Orochi's name was previously written as Maga Tano-Orochi by fans before the airing of episode 24. *Magata no Orochi shared its design with Black End, who is also the last monster of its class and had its body type being circular while featured as an armless bipedal figure. Data : Maga-Orochi can fire a powerful lightning ray from its mouth. *Durability: Maga-Orochi's body is able to withstand beam attacks, such as Orb's Sperion Ray. *Electrocution: Maga-Orochi can electrocute enemies after constricting them with its tail. *Self Healing: Maga-Orochi is capable of healing itself when damaged. Shown when it was burned by Orb's Stobium Dynamite. *Strength: Maga-Orochi is capable of lifting its foes up without any trouble and also stop their attacks. This is shown when it is able to stop Orb's Trident Slash by grabbing the Orb Slugger Lance. *Spikes: Maga-Orochi has spikes on its body which can weaken foes by drawing them near and impaling them. *Life Force Transferring: As Maga-Orochi is a larva state, it is able to transfer its lifeforce to Earth, forming its chrysalis for its next form. image Maga-Thunderclap.jpeg|Maga Thunderclap Electrocution orochiimage.jpeg|Electrocution image durability.jpeg|Durability image self-healing.jpeg|Self-Healing Orchi strengthimage.jpeg|Strength Orochi spikesimage.jpeg|Spikes File:IMG_0238.jpeg|Life Force Transferring - Magata= Magata no Orochi :;Stats *Height: 77 m *Weight: 88,000 t *Origin: Beneath the Earth's crust → The vicinity of Tokyo Tower :;Powers and Weapons * : An improved variant of Maga-Orochi's main attack, can be launched from its mouth. *Powers of King Demon Beast: Magata no Orochi can utilize the powers of other King Demon Beasts in addition to its devolved form's original powers. **Combined Assault:Being able to use other King Demon Beasts's powers, Magata No Orochi is able to combine and use multiple King Demon Beasts's powers at once. ** : Its original attack, but instead of a single beam, Magata no Orochi can unleash more than a single bolt of energy blast. **Maga-Zetton *** : An energy ball of light launched from its giant mouth. **Maga-Basser *** : Magata no Orochi can manipulate multitudes of cyclones to its liking. It has been doing this in the chrysalis state and resumed after the full reawakening. **Maga Grand King *** : Magata no Orochi can fire a powerful red laser capable of cutting a circular hole through any non-reflective material and is strong enough to puncture through an Ultra Armor. This laser appears to be unable to damage reflective objects. ***Sinkhole Creation: It can create an enormous sinkhole, big enough to consume a building. **Maga-Jappa *** : The original monster's signature attack, it releases a rancid breath from its mouth. Like the original, this attack may not be lethal but is enough to temporarily disorientate the opponent. Its chrysalis state shown to be able to release the bad smell to the sewer system in Tokyo. **Maga-Pandon *** : Magata no Orochi is capable of aimlessly launching fireballs from its body. ***Heat Generation: Based on Maga-Pandon's , it release intense heatwave while in its chrysalis state. According to geothermal analysis, the heat caused by Orochi is proven to be hotter than the Earth's core (10,000°C). **Maga-Tanothor ***Tentacles: Maga-Tanothor's ability, Magata no Orochi is able to launch numerous tentacles from his body which can be used to ensnare foes and lash out as weapons. ***Electrocution: After using it tentacles to push its foes towards him, Magata no Orochi can channel electric voltage from blood-like features in his body. In addition, it can also channel it from his smaller heads. ***Electric Shockwave: Magata No Orochi can charges himself with electric and rushes to foes, knocking them back. *Consumption: True to being the legendary planet-eater, Magata no Orochi can consume almost anything in its path. **Energy Absorb: Magata no Orochi can absorb any beam attacks, even the strongest ones, such the Orb Supreme Calibur. *Durability: Magata no Orochi is durable enough to briefly withstand the Orb Supreme Calibur with no visible damage done to it. :;Weakness When Maga-Orochi was transferring its life to Magata no Orochi's chrysalis, the transfer was interrupted by a sacred tree in Kamio Park, which caused a weak spot to be formed on the right of its jaw. IMG 4214.jpeg|Magata no Thunderclap IMG 4241.jpeg|Maga Thunderclap IMG 4253.jpeg|Maga Light Bullet IMG 4240.jpeg|Maga Storm IMG 4219.jpeg|Maga Perforation IMG 4224.jpeg|Maga Odor IMG 4239.jpeg|Maga Fireball Flame Bullets IMG 4217.jpeg|Tentacles IMG 4226.jpeg|Electrocution IMG 4228.jpeg|Power Absorb IMG 0233.jpeg|Consumption }} Merchandise Maga-Orochi along with its other form, Magata no Orochi, will be released as figures in the DX line. Maga Orochi will be released in mid September, while Magata no Orochi will be released early November. Both stand at 200mm, or 7.8 inches tall. Maga-Orochi.jpeg|Maga Orochi DX figure along with card Maga-Orochi comparison.jpg|Maga Orochi figure with other Ultraman Orb DX figures Maga Tano FIgure Card.png Ultra Monster DX Maga-Tano Orochi.jpg Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Pages under construction Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Final Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju